In this study, we will test the hypothesis that single doses of melatonin produce can phase shift the timing of melatonin production in blind people who have autonomous (free-running) melatonin rhythms. We will assess the effect of exogenous administration on the endogenous melatonin rhythm with serial blood sampling.